


A Day In Mid-February

by annoying



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, basically 3k words of happiness, bc its what they DESERVE, chapter 2 has a little bit of angst, just a nice date, very brief mention of MI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying/pseuds/annoying
Summary: Sander takes on another amazing date night and, of course, Robbe's just along for the ride. Takes place two months in the future.(I couldn't wait for them to be happy so I'm MAKING THEM HAPPY)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have much editing and English is not my first language (though it's my most frequently used one so i'm just making excuses for my mistakes....) and I chose to rate it T because there isn't really any.... content. but there is a lot of language and sexual teasing between them... i guess you could say??
> 
> I finished writing this before tonight's clip, aka the OHN scene that DIDNT HAPPEN, so Hopefully It Will Still Fit In The Canon Once The Show's Done???
> 
> ...idk what else to say ENJOY THIS 3000 WORD MESS

Robbe has learned to never expect Sander. His boyfriend never makes plans and always shows up at the most random times. This, of course, has lead to Robbe finding Sander asleep in his bed on multiple occasions, leather jacket and black docs thrown haphazardly around Robbe’s room. Other times he would find Sander cooking for his flatmates, or simply talking with them in the kitchen. And some days Sander would stand outside of the building, for god knows how long, waiting for Robbe to come home. 

As for today, though, Robbe walked into a seemingly empty flat. No duffel bag sitting by the front door, no leather jacket hanging on the coat hooks, no flatmates talking in the kitchen, and no soft snore coming from his bedroom. He had hoped that his “free for the night” text would have been enough for Sander to get the message. _Come over. I want you._

Robbe kicked off his shoes and sighed to himself as he walked straight to his bedroom door, ready to just take a nap and hope that Sander would be there when he woke. As soon as he turned the doorknob, though, he heard something shift behind him and before he could turn around a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. Robbe startled and screamed reflexively, before registering the feeling of leather under his arms and melting into a laugh, turning around in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“You scared me!” Robbe rolled his eyes and smiled. 

Sander frowned sarcastically and dipped his head down to plant a kiss right by Robbe’s ear, a signature move of his, while he tightened his arms around Robbe’s small waist. 

“That was the point,” Sander said, pulling back to smirk at his boyfriend. 

Robbe pounded his fist lightly against Sander’s chest and rolled his eyes once again as Sander lowered his arms to place his hands on Robbe’s hips. Robbe, of course, saw this as his cue to kiss Sander, but just as their lips were about to meet Sander put a finger in front of his face, blocking his lips.

“I have something special for you,” Sander teased, backing away from his boyfriend and towards the kitchen, “well, something special to make for you… actually _with_ you. Something special to make with you! Come!”

Robbe smiled excitedly and walked into the kitchen where he saw several assorted ingredients scattered across different countertops and surfaces. Sander stood in front of the table, facing it, and then turned around to face Robbe.

“It’s not much but,” Sander moved to the side to reveal what he had set up, “I thought it would be fun… and I have something much better planned for tonight. This is just the beginning!”

Robbe raised his eyebrows and peered over at the table where there was a baking sheet with a circle of dough and several different cheeses and toppings surrounding it.

“We’re making pizza,” Robbe smiled and reached a hand out to stroke the hairs at the back of Sander’s head, “and that’s not all? What’s your plan?”

“You don’t get to unlock the second part of the date until we’re done with this,” Sander shook his head and Robbe looked up at him with his eyes all wide and innocent.

Robbe knew that Sander would take this look as anything but innocent, but it was worth a try. Of course Sander kept as straight a face as always, not buying into Robbe’s look for one second, so instead Robbe pulled Sander down by the back of his head and they met in the middle for a sweet kiss which Sander immediately tried to deepen, dipping his head down and letting his tongue trace Robbe’s lips. Robbe laughed into the kiss and placed a hand between them, breaking them apart.

“You’re always so thirsty, calm down,” Robbe teased, turning back towards the table, picking up random blocks of cheese to fakely inspect them.

Sander placed a hand strategically on Robbe’s lower back, letting it inch lower. Shivers ran up and down Robbe’s spine that he tried to ignore, focusing on winning this little push-and-pull game they had going on.

“Okay _cutie_ ,” Sander whispered in his ear, sliding his hand to rest directly on Robbe’s ass, “let’s make dinner, then.”

And before Robbe knew it Sander was seated at the table, unwrapping some packaged sausage and motioning with his head for Robbe to sit across from him. 

As soon as Robbe sat down Sander kicked his shin under the table and smiled a shit-eating grin. 

“What was that for?!” Robbe backed up in his chair and stared Sander down angrily. 

“Did you know that when something is super cute your natural human response is to want to kill it because our brains can’t process cuteness correctly?” Sander raised an eyebrow, but overall tried to keep a serious face. 

Robbe put his face in his hands and laughed loudly. 

“Oh my god, how can you be cheesy while literally injuring me?” Robbe laughed harder and felt a blush rise on his cheeks, causing him to look down towards the floor, embarrassed. 

“Robbe…” Sander snapped his fingers in front of Robbe’s face, “we have some serious business to attend to! Dinner isn’t going to make itself!” 

Robbe rolled his eyes and took the knife out of the sauce jar to spread sauce all around the dough, but as soon as he started to lean over to Sander’s side of the table a hand was placed on top of his. 

“This is my side of the pizza, back off...” Sander snorted a laugh, but quickly forced himself back to a straight face, “back off Ijzermans!” 

Robbe handed the knife over and bit his lip to keep from smiling. He had always been bad at masking his excitement, never able to keep himself from smiling and tensing up. He was almost bouncing in his seat at the prospect of whatever Sander had in store for the night. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed by Sander, who was pretending to concentrate on making his side of the pizza while he was _really_ just stealing glances at Robbe and and smiling softly to himself when he noticed his boyfriend’s giddy demeanor. 

The boys continued making their halves of the pizza, occasionally commenting on or making fun of certain toppings the other used. Once it got to be a bit too much, and Robbe was getting jumpy from excitement, Sander reached a hand across the table and softly rested his palm on Robbe’s cheek, soothing that twitchy smile with his thumb. 

“How about we put this in the oven and go lay in your bed for a bit,” Sander suggested in a low voice. 

Robbe just nodded and let his eyes fall closed for a second as Sander softly ran his fingers through his hair. 

—-

Once inside of Robbe’s room both boys stripped down to just their t shirts and underwear. Sander insisted that they not wear too many layers so they could have ‘skin to skin warmth’ and who would Robbe be to disagree? So they fell into bed and quickly sought shelter from the cold under two thick blankets. Sander turned his back to Robbe and grabbed Robbe’s hand, pulling it around himself.

“I feel so warm already and we only have 10 minutes to lay here,” Robbe sighed into the back of Sander’s neck, placing a small kiss at the dip where it met his shoulder. 

“We should lie here forever,” Sander said, his voice muffled by the pillow he was burying his face in. 

“Yeah… and then the whole complex will burn down.” 

Sander laughed softly. “Screw the complex!”

“Screw the complex,” Robbe laughed along with him, then hooked a leg over Sander’s hip and buried his face into the side of Sander’s neck. 

“It’s gonna hurt when we have to get up, it’s not worth the warmth,” Robbe complained. 

“Well, I mean, if you’d rather be cold then…” 

Sander brushed his bare foot against Robbe’s leg, causing Robbe’s whole body to jerk backwards and almost fall off the bed. Sander turned around to look at him, laughing harder every time Robbe had to grab at him to right himself on the bed. 

“What the fuck, dude, are you made of ice or something?” Robbe practically screeched. 

“Did you just ‘dude’ me?” Sander put an offended hand on his chest. 

“If you _ever_ do that again I’ll ‘dude you’ for the rest of your life!” 

Sander gasped dramatically and, with a wide smile, grabbed Robbe by the back of his thighs, pulling him in closely. 

“You’ll be with me for the rest of my life?” He teased. 

“You know what I meant,” Robbe shrugged, burying his face back into Sander’s neck. 

“No, no,” Sander put a hand under Robbe’s chin, gently making Robbe look at him, “you said ‘for the rest of your life.’” 

Robbe smiled softly, letting out a breathless laugh. 

“Will you be with me for the rest of my life?” Sander asked, suddenly serious. 

“I guess so,” Robbe let his smile take over his whole face. 

“Say it, then,” Sander challenged, running a hand through Robbe’s hair. 

“ _Sander,_ come on I-“ 

“So you don’t want to then?” Sander dropped his head, putting on a fake frown. 

“Of course I do I…” Robbe rolled his eyes at how ridiculous his boyfriend was at times. 

Sander looked back up at him, widening his big eyes innocently in the way he knew Robbe couldn’t resist. Robbe stared directly into those eyes and sighed. 

“I want to be with you forev-“ before he could even finish his sentence Sander had rolled on top of him and connected their lips. 

Sander had to be the best kisser in the world, Robbe concluded to himself, because the things he did with his mouth, and with his tongue, made Robbe’s whole body shiver _every time._ Just feeling Sander’s mouth on his own was one thing, but the feeling of letting go, of letting Sander take control for a bit, overwhelmed him to no end.

As for now, Sander had Robbe’s hips pinned down to the bed, a move he knew would get Robbe going every time, and was slowly opening his mouth more and more, to take more of Robbe as he went on. Robbe only wanted him to press harder, to kiss deeper, he wanted to lose himself in Sander. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Sander shifted so that a leg was pressed right between Robbe’s own and he was done for. Sighing and going almost completely limp against Sander’s body. He just wanted to feel everything Sander had to offer, and Sander had _so much._ Hands crawling up Robbe’s shirt, open mouth bruising his neck, Sander’s hips shifting ever so slightly, and-

A knock on his door.

“Whatever you’re cooking smells very good, but the timer has been going off for a few minutes,” said Milan’s voice from behind the door.

Robbe grimaced and put a hand between himself and Sander, who was still kissing down his neck.

“Fuck, when did,” Robbe hissed when Sander sucked at a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, “when did you get home, Milan?”

“Just a few minutes ago… do you want me to take your food out of the oven?” Milan asked.

“No, that’s fine Milan, we’ll get it.” 

“We…? Is Sander there?” 

Sander shot up, startling Robbe, and practically ran to the door. He cracked open the door, only leaning the top half of his torso around it, most likely to hide the evidence of what they had been doing moments before. 

“Hey Milan,” Robbe heard him whisper before the two got close enough for Sander to whisper something in Milan’s ear. 

The two of them were always conspiring against Robbe. Coming up with ridiculous plans to embarrass him and just overall pick on him at the most inopportune times. Robbe, of course, knew that they did all of this out of love, but it was still annoying to have your boyfriend share some kind of secret with your roommate just to make you nervous. 

Once Sander had backed off, Milan looked at Robbe, who was trying his best to hide under the covers, and then back at Sander. He smirked. 

“I actually have a lot of studying to do. So I’ll just leave you boys to it,” Milan winked at Sander before shutting the door. 

Sander turned around with one eyebrow raised. “Don’t let the pizza burn.”

Of course. The pizza. 

Robbe grabbed one of his blankets, wrapped it around himself, and hopped off the bed, brushing past Sander to get to the kitchen. Robbe _knew_ that Sander was just trying to rile him up by whispering in Milan’s ear. And two could play at that game. 

Once Sander had put on a pair of Robbe’s sweatpants, that fit him a bit too well, and a loose hoodie, he stood in the entrance to the kitchen watching as Robbe tried to slice the pizza with just a dull knife. One of the downsides of living with Zoe was the all natural and healthy food. They didn’t even own a pizza cutter. 

As Robbe continued to cut the pizza Sander walked up behind him and set his chin on Robbe’s shoulder. It dug in a bit uncomfortably, but Robbe always ignored stuff like that just to be close to Sander.

“It’s a bit burnt,” Robbe giggled. He felt Sander dig his chin further into his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I said to Milan?”

“Why would I do that? Was it not a secret between you two? I would hate to come between that.”

“ _Robbe.”_

Robbe had finished cutting the pizza and was reaching up towards a cabinet to grab plates when he felt Sander run his finger on the underside of his arm. Robbe jumped back and narrowly avoided hitting Sander in the face with his elbow. Sander backed up, laughing loudly.

“Wow, reflexes.” Sander smirked.

“You don’t get to tickle me and then get whatever you want.”

“Fine. I was going to tell you what the next part of our date would be, but I guess I’ll have to show you instead,” and the next thing Robbe knew Sander was taking the entire pizza, still on the sheet, and balancing it on an oven mitt in one hand as he pulled Robbe’s arm with the other.

“Sander… what…”

“Come!”

Sander lead him down the short hallway from the kitchen to the front door, let go of Robbe to turn the doorknob, and then began to drag Robbe out of the apartment.

“Sander are you kidding? I’m not wearing any pants!” Then Robbe’s heart sped up, he stood firmly still in the doorway not letting Sander pull him, “Sander… are you okay?”

Sander paused too, knitting his eyebrows together. “Can we please not make this about that? I’m fine,” he dropped Robbe’s hand, “promise.”

Robbe grimaced.

“Robbe… you can go get dressed, but that blanket is enough. No one is going to see you.”

“Promise?”

“One Hundred Percent,” Sander put his free hand on his heart.

So Robbe walked out the door and Sander started going up the stairs and…

Oh.

“The roof?” Robbe smiled up at Sander who grinned down at him and grabbed his hand.

“Way to ruin the surprise,” Sander teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

  
  


\---

Sander opened the door to the roof but used his body to block Robbe’s view from where he was standing on the stairs. A burst of cold wind hit Robbe and he wrapped his blanket tightly around himself. It was freezing cold out and all he had on was a t shirt, underwear, and socks.

“You better have something amazing up there,” Robbe pointed at the middle of Sander’s chest, accusingly.

“Well, take a look then,” Sander jumped up the last stair and stepped to the side.

At first all that Robbe could see was golden light. His eyes took a moment to adjust, but once they did his mouth dropped open in surprise.

Lights swirled all over the walls in different designs at each edge of the roof. A few strings of lights were hung above them and a few were laying on the floor in intricate patterns. And in the middle was a white tent made from what looked like long plastic pipes and sheets.

Robbe took a step forward to further take everything in. He was mesmerized. He wanted to ask how Sander had managed to do all of this, where he got all of these lights, when did he find the time, but all he could do was gasp lightly and turn to look back at Sander. 

Sander, who was smiling at him widely, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Sander, who took his hand and walked with him around the roof, stopping every so often to plant a kiss on his forehead, his cheek, or any piece of skin he could find. Sander whose eyes sparkled from the light surrounding them. 

Robbe hadn’t even noticed he was shivering until Sander led him to the tent and upon opening the flaps of fabric he felt the warmth inside. Inside where a dozen or more pillows were lining the sides and a picnic blanket in the middle, and a little space heater. 

Sander set down the pizza, which had probably gone cold, and sat down, motioning for Robbe to sit beside him. 

“Sander I- seriously what the fuck?” Robbe laughed. 

Sander frowned, causing Robbe to reach for his face to cup in his hands. 

“I mean it in the best way. I mean… how are you even real?” 

Sander just smiled and gently held one of the hands on his face, kissing it lightly. 

“You need a break Robbe, I saw that you were stressed and-“ 

“You need one too… god Sander this is everything, but you didn’t have to do all of this for me.” 

Sander shook his head. “I did.” 

Robbe’s mouth twitched into a frown. 

“I wanted to,” Sander emended. 

Robbe took both of Sander’s hands in his own and brought them to his lips, kissing the knuckles. He leaned his head on Sander’s shoulder and smiled up at Sander, who smiled down at him. 

“Oh,” Sander shifted slightly, leaning over Robbe, “I almost forgot!” 

He picked something up from beside Robbe and placed it in front of them. It took Robbe a moment to realize it was Sander’s laptop, which was open to the title screen of Romeo + Juliet. 

“You remembered?” Robbe asked. 

“Of course I did. That was one of the first things you told me about yourself, you know.” 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Robbe leaned in for a kiss that Sander dodged, smiling. 

“What was that,” Sander put a finger to his ear, “I didn’t quite get that could you say it again?” 

“Just come here.” 

Robbe brought both of his hands to the back of Sander’s head and guided their lips together. It was a sweet kiss, both smiling into each other’s mouths, their lips sliding over each other gently. 

“You’re perfect, Robbe.” 

“You’re perfect, Sander.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add another chapter to this because for some reason this idea popped into my head and it fit pretty well into this work so uh.... yeah. here’s chapter 2. it’s a little angsty but as always it has a happy ending.

“Sander?” 

“Yeah,” Sander’s voice was muffled by Robbe’s shoulder. 

“Did we just...” Robbe broke out into laughter, “did we just fuck on the roof?” 

Sander seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding his head into Robbe’s shoulder. 

“I think we did.” 

Sander looked up at Robbe and tried to keep a straight face but the laugh that was building up inside of him escaped in a small snort. 

Both boys were covered in sweat despite the bitter cold outside. Sander lay on top of Robbe, almost completely covering his body, and was dropping kisses all over his shoulder and neck. The laptop was still playing the movie, quietly in the background of their little bubble. 

“Wait, shit, this is the best part!” Robbe pushed Sander off of him, sat up, and grabbed the laptop, placing it on his lap. 

“Isn’t this the part where they die?” 

“Well when you say it like that,” Robbe teased, looking over his shoulder at Sander who was still laying down, his head propped up on his hand. 

Sander sat up and wrapped his arms around Robbe from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. They both watched the movie to the end, and when the credits began to roll Sander pulled Robbe down, on top of him, and took the laptop off of Robbe’s lap. 

“We should probably put our clothes back on,” Robbe said, making no move to do so. 

“Yeah, and go inside,” Sander tightened his arms around Robbe’s waist and buried his face in his back. 

The space heater was still running on full blast, and the end credits music could be heard faintly from the corner of their tent. 

“Do you want to look at the stars?” Sander asked, rolling over to grab his shirt. 

“If you carry me out of the tent,” Robbe hummed quietly, closing his eyes briefly. 

“How tired are you, on a scale of one to one hundred?” Sander asked, putting his shirt on. 

Robbe giggled and put his hands up to his face. 

“What kind of question is that?” 

“I just need to gage the level of sleepiness happening here,” he gestured to Robbe. 

“Fine… um… sixty three.” 

“Sixty three doesn’t seem too bad.” 

“Okay, seventy eight.” 

Sander had stood up and was struggling to get his jeans back on. 

“That was a dramatic number change, you should see a doctor about that,” Sander got on his knees and leaned over Robbe, kissing his cheek, then grabbed his arm and started pulling him up, “come on, get up, as much as I love you I’m not going to dress you.” 

Robbe sighed and stood up. He was truly exhausted from the night’s  _ activities.  _ His limbs felt heavy as did his eyelids, which were threatening to close. 

Sander handed him his shirt and only then did Robbe notice that they had switched. Sander was now wearing his t shirt and he was about to put Sander’s on. 

Once he had slipped the shirt on he wrapped the blanket around himself once again and walked out of the tent, knowing Sander would follow him. And Sander did follow him, not able to break contact for even a few minutes he put his hand on Robbe’s back and guided him towards the door. 

Robbe turned to him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to look at the stars?” Sander asked, silently begging Robbe to do what he wanted. 

Robbe looked at Sander in the eyes and smiled sleepily. 

“I already am,” he said. 

Sander gasped before bursting into laughter, unable to hold back. 

“God that was cheesy!” 

Robbe rolled his eyes and pushed Sander’s shoulder, causing him to take a step back. 

“I’m going inside, have fun cleaning all this up!” Robbe turned around and grabbed the doorknob. 

“No wait, you’re a star too Robbe!” Sander laughed, grabbing Robbe from behind and picking him up off the ground. 

Robbe struggled to get out of Sander’s grip, and once he did he fell onto the ground, hitting his elbow sharply. 

“Shit!” Sander was crouched down in front of him in an instant. 

Robbe felt a sudden numbness before he felt the stinging pain coming from this elbow. He lay on the ground for a moment, grimacing, before letting Sander pull him back to his feet. 

“Are you okay?” Sander asked, gently holding onto Robbe’s arm. 

There was blood trickling down his arm and onto the ground. 

Robbe just nodded. Sander bent Robbe’s arm so he could take a look at it and…

“This looks bad,” Sander grimaced.

“I’m glad I can’t see it,” Robbe confessed, now back to his senses. 

Sander quickly grabbed the blanket up off the ground and handed it to Robbe, urgently. 

“Use this to put pressure on it and go down stairs, I’ll meet you in a minute.” 

Robbe headed down the stairs and back into the apartment. Once inside he heard the tapping of a keyboard coming from the kitchen. He looked around the door frame and saw Zoe sitting at the table and taking notes on her laptop. 

Robbe dropped the blanket into a hamper in the hallway and held onto his elbow. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few napkins to put on it for pressure. 

Zoe looked up. 

“Robbe, oh my god, are you okay?” 

She rushed over to him and peeled the napkins off of his arm, grimacing much in the same way as Sander did. 

“Well I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” she said, examining it, “but let me bandage that. And hold your arm out straight, don’t bend it.” 

Robbe heard the front door open and sighed in relief. 

“Robbe?” 

“In the kitchen.” 

Sander quickly walked in and looked at Robbe who still had the napkins pressed against his elbow, and Zoe who was rifling through a drawer. 

“Do you think he needs to go to the hospital?” Sander asked, walking over to Robbe and placing a kiss on his temple. 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Zoe said, finally finding what she needed and walking over to Robbe. 

Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s waist from behind and Robbe sighed once again. 

Zoe took Robbe’s arm in her hands and began to bandage it with tape and gauze. All three of them stood there for a moment, in silence, as Zoe worked diligently to wrap Robbe’s elbow. 

“I’m sorry,” Sander whispered as Zoe finished up. 

Robbe turned around in his grip.

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t have been so aggressive.”

“It’s fine.”

Sander pursed his lips together and closed his eyes briefly.

“What?” Robbe asked.

“I think I need to be more in control. All I do is hurt you and…” Sander noticed Zoe sitting at the kitchen table and pulled Robbe back into his room before continuing, “I just… I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

“You didn’t know this would happen.”

“But I got too excited. I can’t control it sometimes and it fucking hurts to see what I do to other people sometimes.”

“ _ Sander,”  _ Robbe comforted him, “we do this stuff all the time, you could have easily been in my place right now.”

“Yeah right, like you could pick me up,” Sander smirked, back to his regular playfulness.

Robbe rolled his eyes and kissed Sander softly on his lips.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Sander said, cradling Robbe’s face in his hands.

“God, you’re being dramatic.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
